


A Make-Out Session Cut Short

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Making Out, Overprotective Derek Hale, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You thought you’d have the loft to yourself. But Derek always seems to have the worst timing.





	A Make-Out Session Cut Short

“Come on!”

He glanced around, the usual worry and responsibility arriving.

“I don’t know, y/n. What if someone sees?”

“Please. Derek’s out with Braeden. And Uncle Peter barely visits. So, the loft is empty. And we can do whatever the hell we want”, you purred, grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch, both of you sat right next to each other.

You had a smile on your face, just the thought of making out making you giddy.

You had no idea why. It wasn’t like either of you were virgins.

Both of you had past relationships and all the rest of it.

But there was something about the simple act of just making out like the horny teenagers that you were that had you so excited.

“So…you gonna kiss me?”

He nodded, a shy smile on his face as he leaned forward, his breath hitting your face, before his lips met yours.

You started off slow, little kisses here and there, your hands sliding up his chest and eventually moving up his neck, before you cupped his cheek, just as his hands grabbed your entire face.

The kissing only got more intense, mouths prying open as tongues met, before they slid against each other, your hands running into his hair, pulling his face as close to yours as you could.

You were panting, sucking in breaths at every chance, but you didn’t care about that.

It was all about Scott in that moment. His lips on yours. His tongue in your mouth. His hands on your body.

But that moment was cut short when you heard a low growl, before Scott was ripped away from you, the emptiness hitting you with no warning.

You opened your eyes to find Scott crashing into the wall, Derek stood in front of you as his chest heaved with anger.

“Shit”, you mumbled under your breath, Derek’s head snapping in your direction.

“What the hell are you doing?”

You rolled your eyes, not the slightest bit intimidated by the bullshit tough guy act he was putting on.

“We were just making out. Chill!”

“Chill? I can smell the lust on you. Especially you”, he growled at Scott, making him gulp.

“So what? What the hell do you expect us to do? Sit and play with our dolls and cars? I’m not a kid, Derek”.

Derek sighed, still finding it difficult to accept that his little sister was growing up.

“Just-don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”.

“Fine, dad. We won’t”, you groaned jokingly, pushing Derek towards Scott, and watching closely.

“Sorry”, Derek mumbled, knowing you weren’t just going to let him leave without apologizing, and holding his hand out to help Scott up.

“It’s ok, man”, Scott insisted, a smile on his face, which quickly vanished when Derek squeezed his hand a bit too hard.

“You hurt my sister, I’ll make sure you never walk, talk, or breath again. You understand?” he muttered, clenching his jaw as his grip tightened, Scott’s bones on the verge of breaking.

All Scott could do was nod, trying to stifle the whimpers that were about to leave his mouth.

“Alright. You can stop the big-bro shit now. Let go”, you sighed, not understanding why he’d try to do this with you stood a few feet away.

Derek huffed, reluctantly letting go as Scott rubbed at his hand, the pain quickly disappearing.

You moved forward, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Derek’s cheek.

“Love you, Derek”.

He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face, his heart always filled with pride at how well you’d turned out.

“Now-we’re gonna go up to my room. And watch some TV. That ok with you?”

He nodded, eyeing Scott as you both brushed past him and walked up the staircase, before yelling just as he heard the creaking of your bedroom door.

“YOU BETTER LEAVE THAT DOOR OPEN, Y/N!”


End file.
